A gauge is used to measure air pressure of a tire. The gauge has a sensing section configured to react to exposure to the pressure in a manner indicative of the pressure. A display section of the gauge displays a value indicative of the pressure based on the reaction of the sensing section. The gauge further has a port through which the sensing section is exposed to the air pressure when the port is pushed over a valve stem of the tire.